Warrior of Japan
by abracadaver
Summary: AU: When Kagome is pulled through the well this time, seemingly by the will of her ancestors, she unknowingly enters feudal japan in the middle of a war. And when she finds herself at the mercy of a society that views women as property, what is a modern girl to do? Time to cross dress and join the army. [SessxKag]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, this chapter is sort of long. Please give the story a shot. It just took me a bit to get it all started. I wanted to set it up a certain way. So, I hope you all enjoy! Please remember to review – they always make my day!

Chapter 1: A Disappointment's Fresh Start!

"Oh, great Ancestors," he begged in silent composure. Grandpa Higurashi tightened his clasped hands and knelt his head down towards the ground. "Please, Please help my Kagome." He remained respectfully bowed in front of the old ancestral stone; silently hoping his words would be heard. After a short time the chirping of birds became louder and the sky was quickly fading from midnight to a warm bright blue. Sighing to himself he sat up and slowly eased himself to his feet, glancing at the stone again he bowed and said his daily prayer, then began the short walk back to the main house.

Kagome was a young woman of fifteen and was just a few months away from her High School entrance exams and if she didn't do well her Grandfather feared her future would be limited. She was a strong spirited young woman who deserved the best life had to offer and he knew she'd never just be happy marring some man and having children. Thinking of his Granddaughter brought a smile to the old man's face, passing beneath her window he glanced up. She should be getting about right about now, he thought but then laughed.

"Knowing Kagome she won't wake till Souta's halfway out the front door," he chuckled to himself. His granddaughter was clumsy, prone to lateness, forgetful, and just a smidge lazy but he loved her all the same. Many successful people had much worse habits and vices, as long as his dear Kagome could find her inspiration and focus he knew she could do anything she put her mind to.

Placing his hand on back door shoji screen he paused before opening the door, gazing up and giving the blue sky a wistful glance, "Please, help my Kagome in anyway you can!"

Grandpa Higurashi just wanted her to be happy, was that too much to ask?

**xxx.**

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Kagome shrieked and exclaimed, "Again!"

She stampeded down the staircase unaware of her extremely disheveled appearance. The front of her school blouse hung open a little too much and the red sash was sliding down her from beneath her collar. When she reached the first floor landing she grabbed a notebook off the hallway table and jammed it into the yellow bag on her back as she raced toward the front door.

"Have a good day at school today, Kagome!" Her mother yelled from the laundry room across the house, she knew the loud sound of a late Kagome and laughed to herself as she folded some shirts. "When will she learn to put the alarm clock on the other side of the room?" She shook her head and continued her morning chores with a small smile on her face.

"Crap!" Kagome whispered over and over as she attempted to pull the back of her shoe from beneath her heel. In her spastic frustration she failed to hear her Grandfather walk up.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed in his usual shrill melodic tone. Kagome shrieked and almost fell backwards, "Grandpa!" she exclaimed her expression and hair frazzled beyond belief at his sudden appearance.

"Here!" he handed her a piece of toast from a small plate, "A young girl like you needs her nutrition!"

Kagome looked down at the plate, "Grandpa," she picked up the toast slowly, pausing for respect, she needed to be polite, this was her Grandfather after all, "Since when it burnt toast and grape jelly a nutritious breakfast?" she attempted to remain serious but sometimes she seriously wondered if her Grandfather was all there.

"Kagome!" she almost dropped the toast and frowned slightly, momentarily forgetting the fact that she was late for school.

"Yeah, what is it Grandpa?"

He stared at her silently for a moment and she leaned in, genuinely interested in what had her Grandfather so quiet.

"Don't you have school this morning?"

If she had attempted to resist the urge to twitch she failed miserably as a distressed scream left her throat.

"Thanks Grandpa!" She exclaimed sarcastically as she ran out of the house slamming the door behind her. She was never going to be on time to school ever. Was it possible to be expelled from school due to tardiness?

Kagome didn't even want to consider _that_ idea, it was already bad enough she got grape jelly on her school shirt.

**xxx.**

Kagome sighed as she walked home, crushing the rolled paper in her left fist she tried to think about anything else other than the massively horrible grade currently being punished in the form of crushing by hand, "Oh man, I studied so hard for that exam too!" she mumbled to herself as she absently paid attention to her friends to her left.

"Oh come on, Kagome," Ayumi said cheerfully, her wavy black hair bouncing lightly as they walked. "I'm sure you'll do great on the next one!"

Kagome laughed darkly as she avert her eyes from her slightly sickeningly cheerful friend, "I wish I had your optimism, Ayumi."

Eri rolled her eyes as she fiddled with her yellow headband, "Oh stop being such a grouch, Kagome! We all make bad grades, just study really hard next time, you'll do fine!"

"Plus, entrance exams aren't for a few more months anyway!" Yuka chimed in as she leaned over to look at Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breath and finally put the exam in her bag, her friends were right, there was no use beating herself up over something she couldn't change anymore.

"Yeah, you guys are right. Sorry, I was being a bit ridiculous," she admitted.

"It's okay, Kagome," Ayumi said playfully before she stopped walking. "Well, this is my stop, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!"

The girls waved their friend off as they continued to walk and talk to one another till they each went their separate ways.

By the time Kagome made it up the shrine steps it was late afternoon, she had stopped with her friends to grab a snack by the school before they all headed home. Her mom was out pulling laundry down from the lines and her little brother Souta was kicking a soccer ball around.

"Good afternoon, Kagome," her mother said, "So, how did your exam go?" she asked good-naturedly. Kagome stopped and felt her shoulders visibly slouch as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um well…"

"Kagome," her mother's tone was slightly stern commanding to be told the truth.

"I failed…"

Kagome clenched her eyes shut and grimaced waiting for the lecture that always came after a bad grade. But when she heard a sigh and nothing more her eyes popped open and she turned to look back at her mom who'd returned to pulling down the laundry. Kagome knew her mom was disappointed in her; she was disappointed in herself if she was being honest, but usually her mom said something.

**xxx.**

Dinner that night was tense and silent and Kagome felt incredibly awkward. Her Mother hadn't said a word since that afternoon and now her Grandfather was eerily quiet too. And apparently she wasn't imaging things because her little brother was as quiet as he grave apparently he sensed the inevitable talk that was going to come.

After finishing her rice Kagome placed her chopsticks across the bowl and whipped her face clean. After placing the napkin down she glanced around the table and no one made eye contact, "May I be excused?" She asked nervously.

When no one said anything she began to rise when her Grandfather spoke, "Kagome," she paused and looked toward her Grandfather. "We are not mad at you, my dear. But," he looked at her now. "You must do better in school. Your future depends on it, my dear."

She bowed her head in shame, "Yes Grandfather."

**xxx.**

The next morning Kagome awoke before her alarm went off, she hadn't been able to sleep at all during the night. Every time she had fallen asleep she would toss and turn and wake up every twenty to forty minutes. So, she lay there and absently blew air at her bangs that moved lightly across her forehead. Running her fingers threw her thick black bangs she sighed, it was going to be a long day and she hadn't even slept that well the night before. Soon light began to weakly shine threw her window and she begrudgingly decided to get up. If she lay in bed any longer she may actually just pass out from exhaustion and that was out of the question. If anything she was at least going to be on time for her first class today.

In almost no time at all she was dressed in her customary green and white school uniform and downstairs. She walked toward the front door chewing the remains of a strawberry pop tart as she slipped on her brown Dockers. She glanced at her watch, she still had a whole forty minutes till she needed to leave but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Nothings stopping me from getting there on time today!" She muttered defiantly, as if asking the universe to try something.

When she stepped outside the wind blew lightly tousling her long black hair, it was refreshing and cool and she was reminded that fall was coming. A smile jumped to her lips at the thought of all the adorable scarves she would be allowed to pair with her school uniform once it got cold. She decided to pace the shrine grounds a bit till Souta got up and she'd walk with him this morning, "And who knows, maybe I'll buy that brat a pastry from the bakery," she mused, but that was only if he hurried up!

Sighing she dropped her bag at the foot of the steps to a small shrine house at the back of the property. The old creepy well house, normally Kagome steered clear of it, it gave her an inexplicably unsettling feeling every time she was near it. But she was in such good spirits this morning that nothing was going to get her down!

"Not even a rotted creepy little hut like you!" She exclaimed at it and huffed turning back around, she then felt incredibly silly for talking to an inanimate object.

Glancing across the shrine for her brother again she was about to sit down when she heard a weird noise. She paused mid sit and turned toward the well house, her brows furrowed in confusion, "What the-?" she mumbled as she stood up and absently grabbed her backpack. She could have sworn she heard a knocking sound coming from the well house but that was impossible. Or rather improbable, who would hangout in that old creepy factory? It was actually the one part of the whole shrine that didn't have an offering area and even if someone had stopped to check it out they would've figured out really quick that nothing was there to take.

Then she froze what if it was a homicidal homeless person? Kagome started to have a mini panic attack, her mind flashing back to all the late night American films she watched that she wasn't supposed to be seeing.

Nervously she laughed and pushed the thought from her mind as she began to turn to walk away, she would just forget it ever happened and –

Knock knock.

"Oh god," she mumbled. She turned back around and gulped, after a moment of terrified staring she took a deep breath and furrowed her brows determinedly. "Listen buddy," she yelled as she stomped up the well house steps. "I don't know what you're doing in there, but this is restricted to the shrine family-" she slammed the shoji door open expecting to be face to face with some creepy man.

"Huh.." she exclaimed and even a little let down. "There's no one…there…"

She stepped in and looked on either side of the door to make sure and sure enough there was absolutely no one there. "Weird…" she mumbled and after a moment of staring and listening she was about to give up and go pester her brother to hurry when the knocking happened again

Knock Knock.

Her heart started hammering in her chest, sure enough it was coming from the well house, but more specifically, it seemed like it was coming from the well itself.

"No…way.." she whispered, mentally trying to calm her heart and the adrenaline currently pumping through her system. Slowly Kagome walked into the well house and down the steps towards the well, the knocking continued and she was seriously considering the possibility of ghosts when it halted as soon as her finger tips brushed the sealed opening.

She found herself frowning and beginning to wonder if her brother really was already awake playing some elaborate joke on her. She turned around from the well and looked for him, "Souta, I swear to god if this is you-"

Whatever else Kagome had planned on saying she immediately forgot, suddenly there was this loud splitting sound and a bright purple light. She turned quickly around but everything seemed like it was in slow motion, the well was now open and this bright purple light was shining out. Once curiosity won out over fear she leaned over the lip of the well to look in and suddenly there was a swift pull at her navel and she was falling forward into the bright purple light, screaming.

**xxx.**

When Kagome woke up her head was killing her, groaning she sat up rubbing the side of her head.

"Oh man, what a weird dream.." she mumbled as she finally opened her eyes and for a moment she was completely confused.

"Where am…oh my god," she whispered, clasping her hands over her mouth she looked up and sure enough she was sitting at the bottom of the well! Kagome looked up again but couldn't see the ceiling of the house just a bright light.

"Well, at least I left the door open so I can see," she mumbled as she stood and dusted off her skirt.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa!" she yelled, they had to be looking for her by now, right? After five minutes she sighed and figured they must've thought she was at school. She noticed there were some vines extending from the top of the well; odd she'd never noticed vines on the well before. But she shook off the thought it wasn't like she made it a priority to hangout in creepy old well houses, so what, maybe she was a little unobservant. Surprisingly the vines held her weight, she had expected the old vines to be brittle but they felt thick and actually alive.

After a few moments she reach the top and pulled herself out with a satisfied huff but she had to catch herself from falling back in.

"What in the…" She was speechless; she wasn't in her well house at all, but in the middle of a beautiful green field. "Toto…I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore…" she mumbled as she hopped off the edge of the well. Upon further inspection she realized she was actually in a rather small meadow in the middle of a forest, which would be disconcerting if it had been nighttime.

"What am I thinking?!" she exclaimed to herself. "I'm dreaming, clearly…" She looked around and then felt a surge of excitement. "The sacred tree!" she could see it easily towering above all the trees ahead of her. It was a little bit away but not more than a five-minute walk, sighing gratefully she headed toward the tree.

But when she reached the tree she began to get nervous, there it was, but where her home and the shrine was supposed to be was just forest.

"What the…" she mumbled for probably the hundredth time today. She turned around in a circle just to make sure there was no roof to her house peaking up behind some trees. It was irrational, of course, if the house was there it would be _there_, becoming nervous she stopped and pinched her arm and closed her eyes. She repeated this multiple times but she couldn't wake up and her arm was beginning to really hurt.

"Oh my god…" realization hit her. "I'm dead."

Just as she felt she was going to faint or vomit, or perhaps a bit of both, she was pulled from her existential crisis by a voice getting nearer.

"Let's keep hunting, we're bound to find something worth selling at the market!" a man said while laughing and soon the sounds of other male voices made it to her ears. At first she was overjoyed to her the voices of others, but as they voices got nearer dread and uncertainty began to settle at the pit of Kagome's stomach. And before they broke through to the small clearing, she dived around the back of the tree and into a small patch of bushes.

What she saw step from the forest had her blood running cold, the men or whatever they were, were covered in head to toe traditional feudal solider armor. With the exception of helmets and full leg guards they looked, Kagome wrinkled her nose, and certainly smelt like actually feudal soliders.

The odd thing was one of them had skin like the color of fire and long fangs, another looked part panther, and the third seemed human… enough…but his eyes were a bright orange.

_Nope, definitely not human_ she thought shrilly, as her palms began to sweat and she began to consider the possibility that not only did she travel through time but…demons? They were real?

After a few minutes the voices disappeared as they, presumably continued, their 'hunt'. She shivered at the notion of being on their prey, but just for the sake of being safe she laid there beneath the bushes for another fifteen minutes silently listening for the demons to return. She'd seen enough horror movies to at least give the bad guys some time to walk away before jumping from her hiding spot screaming bloody murder.

So, after she was certain she was safe, she slowly stood up and looked around, the coast was clear! Immediately, she began sprinting towards the well again.

_Maybe if that's how I came through, I can get back that way!_

But if it was, she would never find out, at least not today. As suddenly something grabbed the back of her collar and she felt herself pulled back into a pair of arms and behind a tree. Her heart was palpitating and she was so scared she momentarily forgot to scream. Apparently her assailant realized this too and before she could get out a good yell he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhhh!" he whispered into her ear roughly. She calmed and looked down at the hand, it looked human enough, well except for the nails…those were pretty sharp for human nails…she screamed against the hand, _Definitely not human nails!_

"Shh!" He repeated harshly into her ear again, "What, do you want to get us both killed?!"

She stilled her tantrum, _Wait he's helping me?_ She thought incredulously.

"If I let you go, do you promise not to yell?" he asked. She nodded her head, his hand still didn't move. "Look, girl. If you yell or try to run you'll die. Those demons by themselves are nothin, but if they call their buddies, we got a problem, got it?"

Kagome shook her head again in understanding, his palm was starting to get sweaty and she seriously wanted some fresh air.

"Okay…"he muttered, his tone sounded slightly uncertain but he pulled his hand away anyway and let go of her, she heard him step back.

For a moment Kagome just stood there scared to look at her possible savior in the eye.

He was either patiently waiting for her to turn around or he'd ran off but on the possibility he was still there, she turned slowly toward him. First, all she saw red, then she looked up, and gasped, involuntarily Kagome felt her hand go to cover her mouth.

The man behind her was dressed in old-fashioned garb, but alarmingly red in color. He stood a whole head taller than her and had long wild white hair and mess of tousled bangs that fell into amber eyes. But what had caused her to gasp was the two patches of raised white fur on the top of his head that twitched slightly in her direction.

"Your…your ears," she muttered, she saw his mouth twist arrogantly and begin to open, most likely to say something rude, how she could know that she didn't know. Call it woman's intuition.

But he was stilted by the sudden and rather unexpected response from the young woman in front of him.

Kagome had swiftly leaned forward and lightly grabbed each ear in a hand and tweaked them slightly between her thumb and forefinger. They were so soft! Kagome couldn't believe it, they were real, real dog-ears on a guy!

"What're you-" his face was an alarmingly bright shade of pink and kagome quickly pulled away, pink in the face as well, embarrassed she quickly apologized, "Oh my god, I'm sorry.."

When he didn't say anything she looked back up at him, he was giving her a bewildered look but he then cleared his throat and turned around.

"Anyway, follow me girl, if you wanna live. You're too deep in the forest and if you don't find yourself in a human village soon you'll be demon food."

"They would've eaten me?" she asked, disgust and surprise overtaking her. She followed closely behind the strange man who'd saved her, he scoffed at her words and responded without turning back, "Well, lets just say they could've found more than one way to sate their hunger with you."

Kagome gulped, where the hell or better yet, when the hell was she?

"You never told me your name."

She heard him scoff again, "Yeah, you'd be right."

She pouted at the back of his head, "Fine! Don't tell me!" She folded her arms but despite her aggravation at his arrogant attitude, she still followed.

After what seemed like an hour the forest began to thin out and he stopped, when she stopped next to him they were at a tree line. Below them was a slope that headed towards farmers' fields and not too far past that was a village.

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?" She turned to look at the young man who'd saved her, his gaze was averted from her own and he seemed rather uncomfortable, but he sighed dramatically before repeating himself, "Inuyasha, my name is Inuyasha."

His amber eyes flicked down and made eye contact with her own and after a long silent moment she smiled and laughed a little, breaking their gaze she looked over at the village before saying, "Thank you, Inuyasha. My name is Kagome."

And for the first time in this insane day she felt calm.

But the loud clammering of footsteps and snapping tree branches behind her quickly brought back her new buddy, adreneline. Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his back and she yelped in surprised and wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her legs.

"What're you doing!?" She yelled, temporarily forgetting the alarming sounds from the forest behind them as Inuyasha made an impressively inhuman leap through the air.

"They must've smelled you!"

"Who?!"

"The demons! Who else, stupid?" Inuyasha yelled as he landed and leaped again, they were past the fields now and soaring into the village.

"Stupid? Who're _you_ calling, stupid?!" Kagome yelled pointedly.

"Keh! Look, girl! Either Shut up or I'm dropping your ass and you get to play bait."

Kagome clamped her mouth shut and glowered at the back of Inuyasha's head, first he's an enemy the a reluctant savior then a potential friend and now he's a ruthless jackass? Kagome had only known this Inuyasha for a little over an hour and she needed a drink.

_What am I thinking?! I don't even drink! _She though with exasperation, but was pulled from her thoughts by Inuyasha's yelling, "Hey! Are they still following us?!"

Kagome turned to look and felt her stomach drop, sure enough the three demons from the woods were bounding after them like fleas.

"Well?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yep!" Kagome yelled as she turned around and held onto his neck a little tighter. "So, what's the plan?"

Kagome couldn't see his face, but he smirked, "Normally, I wouldn't ask a human this. But you don't seem like you're from around here," he started as he continued to soar through the air then land then into the air again.

"Well, how very asute of you," Kagome muttered sarcastically as she glanced back at their pursuers. If he'd picked up on the sarcasm he ignored it because the next thing out of his mouth had her snapping her neck back in his direction.

"But how good can you swim?"

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed and when she looked down all she saw was blue, bright blue sloshing water, very, very far down.

**xxx.**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay so this is taking wayyyy longer than I expected to get started and Sesshomaru hasn't even showed up yet! But I promise this is a Sesskag fanfiction! Let me know what you think and once again I'm sorry for the lack of Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Answers_

Kagome clenched the fabric of Inuyasha's haori, desperately, whilst tightening her arms around his neck as the cold rush of rough air assaulted her. Any second they were about to plunge into a lake of ice cold water and it was in the middle of fall in feudal japan! Kagome cringed, '_Great! Just great! Would it have killed Inuyasha to give me a little more heads up than, 'I hope you can swim'?! I mean, really! What a jerk!', _Kagome thought harshly as she watched the blue beneath them grow ever closer.

"Hold on!" She heard Inuyasha yell as they got closer to the water and she squeezed her eyes closed, preparing for impact. Suddenly, Kagome became aware of the grip Inuyasha had on her thighs, it tightened and she jumped slightly at the sensation, because she had completely forgot he was holding her. The hammering of her heart and the possible impending death had her bit too preoccupied to consider her womanly virtue. But the whooshing of the air was dimming and the sounds of sloshing water were becoming deafening and she tensed her shoulders and impulsively leaned closer to Inuyasha, pressing her face into his hair and against the back of his neck. Immediately she heard a low rumble from Inuyasha's chest and her eyes snapped open in surprise and suddenly he was laughing and whooping loudly while yelling gleefully.

When Kagome hit the water it wasn't the shock of the ice cold impact or the sudden sensation of being completely immersed in water that surprised her. It was that Inuyasha's hand never moved from her legs, and that shocked her. It was such a small thing, but his determination to not let her go and drown, to not simply save himself, this did surprise her. Sure, Inuyasha wasn't a bad guy, clearly, but she had just met him and yet he wasn't willing to just let her die. From all the things she'd ever read about the warring states era of Japan, honor and loyalty had not been characteristics she would've used to describe the men of this time. Sure there had been the samurais' and the select few like Nobunaga but, '_this guy is a demon!', _Kagome thought as Inuyasha propelled them out of the water and onto land.

Kagome's stunned state continued until Inuyasha let her slide, rather ungracefully, off his back and unto her butt. Inuyasha turned around with a satisfied smirk and she suddenly remembered her anger, "HEY YOU!" She yelled as she stood up, pointing a finger at him which he visibly jumped back from in surprise, "What the hell was that!? What if I couldn't swim? _What_ if you had dropped me?!"

"Keh!" He was folded his sopping arms and frowned slightly, "I didn't so calm down, girl." He said flippantly. Inuyasha's nonchalant behavior seemed to visibly enrage Kagome, as she stood glaring daggers at the side of his face, her fist clenched tightly by her sides.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Got it, buddy?!" She snapped back waspishly as she began to ring out her sopping hair. Inuyasha huffed agitatedly after he shook himself of water, which Kagome found to be amusingly 'dog-like'.

"Come on," he stated as she turned and from her and began walking through the shallow water towards the lake's break into a small river. "If we don't keep moving they will catch up to us, so hurry up…" Inuyasha kept looking forward, stubbornly refusing to look back. Although, he could not stop his ears anxiously twitching back and forth as he attempted to ascertain Kagome's compliance. After walking a few more feet Inuyasha sighed, stopped, and looked up into the beautiful blue sky. He could smell the anger in her scent and already from his short time with her; Inuyasha could tell she was very strong willed young woman. After another moment of silent irritation, Inuyasha clenched his teeth and furrowed his thick brows; an instinctively boyish pout began to form on his lips as his ears flattened.

xxx.

Kagome stood defiantly with her arms crossed behind Inuyasha, she had a name and if he refused to call her by it, then she refused to listen to him. Although, rationally Kagome considered her behavior to be rather stupid, she couldn't help it, he seemed to inspire these moments of dramatic interlude within her.

"Kagome," She blinked in surprise, she had prepared to relent, she could see Inuyasha's hands flex and clench as she silently waited from him to continue. "…Kagome, we need to go." And with that he continued walking in the shallow waters and into the forest ahead. Without another word she followed quietly behind him, a small smile playing on her lips.

xxx.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued walking along the river's edge for hours in stagnant silence. Kagome had yet to say anything after Inuyasha's begrudging consent to use her name and Inuyasha had yet to figure out how to deal with the strange human. By late afternoon, the sun had already moved lower in the sky, riding just above the tree line as they continued their aimless trek.

Kagome stretched her arms and quickened her pace up to walk next to her taciturn companion. His arms were folding into his red sleeves and a single amber eye looked at her momentarily before stubbornly glancing at the path ahead of him again.

'_okay, fine, guess I'll have to start the talking…'_ she thought.

"So, why were those guys after you?" Kagome said, breaking the day long silence and any semblance of composure Inuyasha had, he turned quickly to look at her, an annoyed expression marring his boyish charm.

"Keh," he blurted roughly as looked away again, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck reflexively. "Do you think I know? And why do you think they were after me, huh? Maybe they were after you!" he said accusingly. Kagome bit her lip and broke eye contact, the disgust that swirled at the pit of her stomach urged her to take her mind away from that disturbing possibility. Flipping her black hair over her shoulder she gave Inuyasha a calculating stare, "Don't avoid the question, Inuyasha! You didn't seem to surprised when they caught up," She suddenly stopped for the first time in hours, the river's current lapping lazily at her ankles, "In fact," she continued as Inuyasha stopped and turned to look back at her, "It felt like you've done this before!" Kagome practically yelled.

Kagome stared determinedly at her companion, she was eternally grateful for his help, but the fact of the matter was she barely knew Inuyasha. She was a girl from a different time and place thrust into an unknown world full of dangers she never thought could be real. And faced with the very real reality she may never find her way back home. Kagome had only been gone for a handful of hours and yet it felt it had been years since she'd seen her mom, grandpa, or little brother. It all felt so far away, so intangible and impossible as the world she was currently in. She began to impulsively fidget with the hem of her green skirt as she impatiently awaited Inuyasha's response.

"Feh, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes," Kagome snapped as she brushed passed him, stomping rather petulantly on, "Yes, fine. I'm not talking to you anymore, Inuyasha." She stated rather 'matter-of-factly' as she walked farther ahead.

"What? _What!?"_ he practically yelled in confusion, "Kagome!" he made two expertly measured leaps and was in front of her once again. "Are you serious?!" he asked bewilderment at the small wisp of a woman in front of him, how could one girl have so much fire?

"Yes, not until you tell me what's going on."

And with that she pushed past the young dog demon again, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge his existence until she got some real answers. He may not be able to tell her how she ended up here, in this land, or how it was that an old well had the power to do so. But he could tell her why a bunch of guys she'd never met were suddenly so hell bent on catching them they traveled half across Nippon after them.

xxx.

Inuyasha poked at the fire between him and Kagome, watching anxiously across the flames as she slowly ate one of the fish he'd caught for their dinner. It had been since late afternoon and they were once again fighting, Inuyasha had met and known many people in his long life, and yet none had managed to enrage and intrigue him as much as this young human woman. Sitting back her leaned against a proffered log and impromptu seat, still anxiously eyeing Kagome, wondering how to fix this mercurial friendship of theirs. Although he knew the solution was right in front of him, to tell her the truth, but the truth and trust went hand in hand. And Inuyasha had a very hard time trusting anyone, his whole life he'd relied on no one but himself, and the few times he'd opened himself up to trust another had been returned in kind with heart wrench betrayal. Staring at the young woman again, who looked wistfully at the sky above them, he made a decision. It was impulsive, but it was only a matter of time before she found out, clearing his throat awkwardly he stood and stepped around the fire.

Kagome turned her gaze from the heavens to Inuyasha, a look of uncertainty on her face, the young dog demon hesitated but then roughly sat on the ground cross legged. Shoving his hands into the sleeves of his haori he finally spoke, "Look Kagome, I dunno if you're from around here," he paused and looked down at her, if she had the inclination to answer the pointed statement she gave no indication so he continued, "But there's a war going on." He paused again when he heard her small gasp of surprise, swallowing and mentally preparing himself for the eventual trust he would have to impart to her, he continued, "The demons who've been chasing us are soldiers and they're after me-"he was interrupted by a very smug, 'ah-HA!' and in turn he gave Kagome a dark glare, "look, they're after me cause this war is about territory. And my father is the Lord of these lands and as his son, I am bound to serve. But.." he paused, conflicting emotions rising to halt his tongue. While he attempted to clear his mind and assemble an acceptable sentence, Kagome spoke up, "but you don't want to fight, right?"

His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth hung open dumbly for a moment, then he broke the connection between his sunrise and her ocean eyes, "uhh..y-yeah…" he mumbled vaguely.

Kagome just smiled and looked into the flames flickering weakly in front of them and then back towards the luminous moon overhead. But her smile faded slowly, as her mind turned toward darker thoughts,_ Will I ever see my home again? Will I ever hug my mother again? Sota? Grandpa? Oh Kami, give me strength.._

xxx.

The rows and rows of tents seemed to stretch for miles, like bright stars against a sky of endless black, recruits milled around loudly in this sea of tents. Their Captain stood in silent repose, high on a hill, above them he watched in calculating contemplation; soon they would be heading to war. The Captain had a remarkably unreadable expression, although his cold amber eyes were laced with contempt, these men had never fought a day in their lives. And even more displeasing were the numbers of human men within his ranks. This was due to his General and lord father, thinking of his father brought a twisted dip of irritation to pull at the corners of his lips. Lord Inu-no-Tashio's respect for humans was known far and wide throughout the land of Nippon.

_Revolting…Weak…these are the characteristics that describe you, father. Your pathetic acknowledgement of these…creatures has sated your honor and reputation with filth, centuries of displayed power and respect. How you managed to destroy your honor…for the sake of humans…such loathsome, useless creatures…I will never understand._

The Captain looked up towards the luminous moon overhead and felt the natural pull at his soul, the ever tantalizing wanderlust, to return to the patrols of his lands.

"Sesshomaru!"

Pulled from his revere he turned back to the tent behind him, letting his eyes flick back to the moon once more, he then turned slowly and returned to maps, plans, and talk of an impending war.

xxx.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **okay, so this was incredibly long and I'm so sorry if it was boring, but I was trying to continue with the setup of this story. Many of you made comments about how this is Mulan-esque, but as with many 'original ideas' this one will also veer off greatly from the original plan. So, that being said, please bear with me on this one. I am also in the middle of two six week summer courses and I'm drowning under the stress.**

**Please remember to REVIEW! It gives me strength and inspiration to write more!**

**Xoxo,**

**AC**


	3. Chapter 3

xxx.

The moon had begun to drift lower in the sky, Inuyasha stared passively at the luminous beacon, the night had been surprisingly calm, although, half though he may be, the dog demon could still scent the unmistakable stench of the demons who had chased him and Kagome the day before.

Slowly Inuyasha stood , placing the crackling fire and Kagome's sleeping form behind him, as he watched two of their pursuers step out of the wood.

"You bastards have some nerve.." Inuyasha threatened, a petulant pout pulled at his bottom lip as he casually folded his arms, his amber eyes flicking over their forms, immediately observing the absence of their third compatriot.

"Where's the third one of you?" Inuyasha demanded, his voice booming through the eerie silence beneath the gazes of his demon pursuers.

After a series of moments one of them spoke up, he looked the most human of the three, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in suspicion as the unknown male spoke, "That is none of your concern, _Prince_ Inuyasha," he practically spat the title, his distaste clear, clearly he only respected what he considered as _true_ demons, only those he deemed worthy leaders of the Western Lands. Taking a moment, Inuyasha cast his gaze perceptively over the demon again, he was a tall demon with a tan complexion, he no doubt spent the majority of his life under the sun, his broad shoulders invoked the physicality of boar demons, but boar demons rarely were strong enough to hold such a human facade, clearly, he had to be a Wolf demon. Inuyasha's eyes flicked to catch the movement of a long braid, swaying lazily behind the Wolf as he placed his hands on his hips, his hair was long, past his waist, black, like a midnight sky bereft of stars.

Inuyasha sniffed lightly at the air, catching the Wolf's scent distinctly, he fought the urge not to scoff in annoyed amusement, he was a wolf from the mountains close by, he knew that scent, it belong to a pack of Northern wolves, living on the border close to the Western lands, this wolf was from the faction lead by Koga. A relatively small pack, just under a hundred, but powerful, and held an allegiance with the Lord of West, after some assistance from Inuyasha's father with some ruthless rouge youkai from the East.

Inuyasha smirked, he knew he was dealing with a purest, a man who condemned the existence of half-bloods, perhaps one Captain Sesshomaru's men, but there was only so much trouble he could cause, after all, Inuyasha was royalty, half breed or not. And as Inuyasha considered the man before him, and making no sign of responding, the demon finally continued, "Nevertheless, I am to return you to camp, but seeing as you are..." he paused momentarily, his eyes trailed over the sleeping form of Kagome behind Inuyasha, smirking the wolf demon continued,"...currently engaged..."

The judgment in the Wolf's orange eyes made Inuyasha burn, his irritation making his claws tense, but he listened quietly as the wolf continued to speak, this asshole was not going to get a rise out of him,

"...I will simply return and inform our Lord, General Taisho, that you will be rendezvousing us in two moons time."

But at that Inuyasha barked out a defiant laugh.

"You can tell _Lord_ Taisho and _Captain_ Sesshomaru to shove it up their a-"

"Prince Inuyasha, Let me remind you, that should choose not to see to your responsibilities," the wolf paused and let his eyes flick back down to the sleeping, young woman behind Inuyasha, "Well, I'm sure we could find other ways to punish you..."

"What does that mean, bastard?" Inuyasha growled, cracking his claws, unconsciously hunching his back, ever so slightly, and squaring his shoulders to leap into a fight.

The Wolf demon laughed as he ran a clawed hand through his mess of black bangs, his fangs glinting in the moon light, as he glanced at his fiery, silent companion.

"Damn, half-breed, you really are as stupid as you look," he said, more to himself than to his compatriot, whom remained stoically observant, laughing cockily over Inuyasha's warning growls, the wolf looked back at him and responded simply, "If you don't return to serve your lands we will find that human girl, sleeping so sweetly behind you - tell me, how _sweet_ is she Inuyasha? - Actually, don't tell me, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough," he muttered suggestively, his dark eyes sweeping over Kagome again, despite Inuyasha's angry growls.

"Don't even think about it, ya sick bastard!"

"You are only a half-demon, my _Prince_."

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed, his fingers cracking loudly, "Half's more than I need to kick your ugly ass - now are you gonna actually fight me or just keep chattin like a little girl?"

The Wolf's eyes narrowed, it was the first time he showed any sort of irritation since he stepped into Inuyasha's camp, "Don't tempt me, you dog." the wolf threatened bitterly.

"What?! Did I strike a nerve? You girly-braid-wearin- mother-fuc-"

"Enough!" The Wolf's eyes flashed red momentarily, clearly he was trying to remain calm, despite his hatred towards Inuyasha, it was clear he was under strict orders to locate and bring in Inuyasha, but not to fight him. "You know the stakes, _Prince_ Inuyasha."

Without another word the wolf and his friend retreated into the woods without another look back, Inuyasha waited for a moment, after a time, feeling their auras recede,including the third that had remained hidden, and as their scents faded, Inuyasha finally began to relax.

Finally, Inuyasha turned back toward the sleeping Kagome, expecting to have the opportunity to sleep himself for a few hours, but stopped abruptly in surprise.

"Hey-" Inuyasha mumbled in surprise, Kagome was leaning up on an elbow and tiredly rubbing her eyes, they were half shut and bleary as she yawned, "Who was that?" she asked, as she slowly stood and began to walk towards the tree line closest to her.

"What're you doing?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, frantically grabbing her wrist to stop her from walking into the forest. "You can't just walk into the woods in the middle of the night - there's demons, you dummy!" He exclaimed.

If Kagome had been half asleep, she wasn't any longer, the insult had her eyes flashing in bright anger as she ripped her wrist from Inuyasha's grasp.

"I am not a dummy _and_ excuse me for having to pee! You got a problem with that buddy?!" And without waiting for an answer she stomped into the wood while adding, "You better not be looking, Inuyasha!"

"FEH!" He yelled, his back now to her, but his ears pricked for any sign of danger, his cheeks remains pink in embarrassment.

xxx.

After a few moments he heard her soft steps as she began the small trek back from the woods, but then heard a soft 'ompf!' and an 'ouch!'. He turned, an eyebrow inclined as he scented the irritation coming off Kagome in waves.

"What's your probl-" but he stopped as soon as he smelt it, her blood, it gave him pause, his amber eyes widened. His ears flattened, and for a moment he couldn't think clearly, her blood, it smelt to similar, so sweet, so much like..

xxx.

"Dangit!" She exclaimed, as she inspected her hand, she's tripped over a root and caught herself from falling by the grace of a conveniently placed tree, that had also conveniently cut her palm, stepping through the tree line she heard Inuyasha's gruff voice begin to question her, when he suddenly stopped, she glanced up at him, interested in what could've shut the guy up so easily.

But the sight that greeted Kagome, made her heart stop, for a moment, the look on Inuyasha's face was startling, he looked at her as if he'd seen a ghost, like he didn't know her at all, or he couldn't understand what he was seeing. It made her blood run cold - it made her feel alone - and that thought terrified her more than she ever thought possible.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" She stuttered, truly nervously, for the first time since she'd first met him in the woods, near that well.

Just as Inuyasha's eyes focused again and he looked like he was about to speak a crashing sound came barreling through the forest, behind Kagome. Just as she turned around, the most hideous thing she'd ever seen since she fell through the well sank its teeth viciously into her side.

xxx.

The smell of her blood, the memories that had come flooding back and the way he could feel the painful thumps of his heart, again, that with that single scent, so longingly familiar, delicious, and yet so destructive, Inuyasha had failed to realize the fast approaching demon from the woods. It was only when he was greeted with a stronger wave of this paralyzing scent and the centipede demon sinking her fangs into the side of his new friend, pulling her fragile body high into the air, like a rag dog, did he finally break from his stupor.

"KAGOME!" He yelled, as he jumped up and sliced through the demons hide, successfully severing its top half from its long, disgusting body, the fangs slipping from the human's flesh like butter as it fell twitching to the ground a small purple jewel rolled from it's mouth.

As Inuyasha caught Kagome in his arms as she fell back towards the ground, placing her down softly, he turned back towards the now, immobile centipede, her lower half twitched and shook - desiring to be reconnected to its better half, if Inuyasha did not act soon she would soon re attach her body.

"_THE JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS - GIVE IT TO ME"_ the demon rasped desperately as it attempted to drag its bloodied and sloshing guts across the dirt. Inuyasha paused, his amber eyes widening in horror and disbelief at what he just heard.

"What?" he said.

"_THE JEWEL - I MUST HAVE IT!"_

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Inuyasha yelled, as his foot came down heavily on the dying demon's back, effectively halting it's morbid crawl.

_"THE JEWEL IS MINE-" _ the demon began to yell but what silences as Inuyasha slashed razor sharp claws through her head. The corpse flopped heavily into the dirt and the long severed body that had been twitching stilled in irreversible death. Inuyasha grimaced at the disgusting creature and flicked his wrist, shaking most of the gore from his claws.

"The jewel, keh, crazy bitch, that's nothing but an old myth told-" Inuyasha paused as he noticed the palm sized purple jewel sitting a hand's length from the outstretched arm of the dead centipede.

"What the..." glancing back towards Kagome's immobile form, his brows furrowed, Inuyasha's expression was twisted with pure confusion...and indiscernible pain, his eyes never left his new friend, and they seemed to darken in sadness by each passing moment, until, almost inaudibly, Inuyasha whispered,

"Kikyo?"

xxx.

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry - its been so long - honestly, I couldn't figure out how to get this story past the initial introductions and set up and DAMMIT if I'm still not done! Although, Mulan was an inspiration to this story, this story will not be MULAN at all. It will be darker - alot darker.**

**Also, sorry for the lack of Sesshomaru BUT HE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER - ALOT ! So, please read and review! I need the inspiration to write!**

**R&amp;R **

**THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE**

**It's honestly how I work.**

**So if you want more let me know! **

**what did you like - what didn't you like? What would you like to see happen?! **


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I received an anonymous reviewer who asked if there was going to be any' forced sexual' moments in this fanfiction. To answer you, no there will not, I am assuming you mean involving Sesshomaru, and as such, I am trying to write Sesshomaru as in character as absolutely possible. In my personal analysis of his character, I do not see Lord Sesshomaru ever forcing himself upon someone sexually. To him, I think, he would view this act as beneath him, dishonorable, and primitive - which implies weakness. Sesshomaru is anything but weak and responding to base animalistic impulses would be the epitome of weakness, this would also never be a problem for Sesshomaru, as I have seen no ACTUAL evidence in the original series of his 'beast' from that is inclined to rape. Yes, he is a dog demon and may share characteristics with dogs, but for the purposes of my story this inclination particular to dogs will not be an issue for him. Hope that answers your question!**

**Enjoy!**

xxx.

The sun was just beginning to peak above the horizon, painting the sky in light hues of pink and vibrant red, as Inuyasha stepped out of a small hut on the edge of Edo village, his eyes instantly fell upon a forest that resided just beyond the village fields, it was the forest where he met Kagome. For a moment, he felt his heart swell painfully, but fortunately, his mind was pulled from those thoughts as he heard the soft shuffling of feet from the old priestess emerging from the hut behind him.

"Now that the sacred jewel has appeared again in this world, the evil beings who desire its power will soon be flocking here, Inuyasha."

"You think I don't know that, old lady?!" Inuyasha spat harshly from behind a pair of rigidly crossed arms, he huffed in annoyance and gave the hut behind the old priestess a furtive glance before looking up to the sky again.

Kaede sighed as she watched the young dog demon feign a cold hearted demeanor, old she may be, cripple she may be, but blind she was not. An almost perceptible aura of anxiety seemed to roll off the dog demon, in waves, he stood rigidly, which she found most surprising, as he was almost always slouching around or laying in a tree. Had she not known Inuyasha for the past fifty years, she would have thought nothing of his behavior, but the way his dark brows furrowed, and his bright amber eyes continued to find themselves observing the hut behind her, left no doubt in the priestess mind as to what was ailing him.

"Do ye not think it would be wise, to at least give the girl a word of parting?" Kaede nudged, hoping that if she offered it as her own idea, perhaps Inuyasha would comply, simply out of some sense of chivalry. When he scoffed and jerked his head in the direction of the road towards the west Kaede resisted the temptation to roll her eye at the stubborn boy.

"Feh! Like I care," he grunted, turning back to her he smirked then continued, "Look - I was just being _nice_, okay? Lucky for her I'd just eaten dinner and as such, had no use for her, got it?" He threatened viciously, she simply nodded her head, although his rough demeanor did nothing to persuade the old woman from her previous inclinations of where his heart truly lie. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he did not have the luxury of hiding his emotions, they were there swimming frantically in his eyes.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," she sighed, as she unhooked the quiver from her shoulder, preparing to return to her hut for a period of time, after all, she had yet to eat breakfast. "Ye not need be so brash, Inuyasha, I would have taken the girl despite ye threats... have ye thought on this fully? For once you go, there will be no, turning back..." She held his gaze, attempting to ascertain his decision, was he willing to turn his back on this girl, this girl that so resembles the dead Kikyo.

Inuyasha was the one to break eye contact as he frowned and stared at the ground, his eyes took in every speak of mud and dirt caking his feet and as he felt the heavy pounding of his heart at the weight of his decision. Inuyasha suddenly, with what seemed to be ironclad conviction, turned from the priestess and began walking through the village towards the western road; putting the forest, village, and Kagome behind him for good. Kaede sighed sadly, as she watched his slow procession from the village begin, she knew that this time, she would not see him again. This departure held a finality to it, that even the passing of her dear sister, those many years ago, had not effect Inuyasha thus. For he had returned, every few years, although he lied about his reasons, always claiming he just 'happened to be passing through', but she knew, his heart still beat for Kikyo and in his own way, this was how he'd continued to show his love. But then the sudden emergence of a young woman who looked like Kikyo and to have the same jewel within her that had gone to the afterlife with Kikyo...

After a few moments, Kaede resigned herself from her dark thoughts and watching her reluctant friend disappear from her sight forever, shuffling back into her hut she was halted by his voice,

"Hey...Kaede..."

"What would ye like me to tell her, Inuyasha?"

"Tell her..." There was a long pause, Kaede stared at the doorway to her hut, determined to not look back , she could hear the sadness in his voice. Inuyasha had only sounded like this once before, on the day her sister was murdered, when he had been too late...

"...tell her to go home."

xxx.

The first thing Kagome felt when she woke up was pain, gasping her hand went to her grasp her side, an unconscious attempt to dull the pain. Clenching her teeth she sat up and looked down, her modern clothes were gone, she was now in a plain black haori and hakumas, pulling the collar open she saw a bandage wrapped tightly across her waist. Groaning she looked up to ask Inuyasha what women changed and bandaged her, because, she didn't even want to think what she would do to him if he had done this, grateful she was, but pissed she would be if that pervert had groped her up while she was unconscious, "Inuyasha ," she started warning, but stopped when she was greeted with the haggard voice of an old woman and not the youthful tenor of brash youth.

"I'm sorry child, but Inuyasha is gone, ye have been with me since before daybreak."

Kagome blinked, confusion written plainly across her face, she had never seen the old woman before, and yet, she knew Inuyasha, okay, she decided to start there, "Excuse me, but how do you know Inuyasha?" she asked politely though anxiety made her question come out in an urgent rush of breath.

The old woman was diligently stirring something, that smelled a lot like stew, in a large iron pot in a pit between them in the small hut. After a moment, of obvious contemplation, which Kagome found suspicious, but patiently waited for the woman's response.

"I have known, the half demon, Inuyasha, for many, many years...Kagome," Kagome gasped, but then realized if Inuyasha left her here, clearly he must've given her name. "I am Kaede, the priestess of this small village," She continued, as she picked up a small bowl to her left, ladling a hefty portion of stew into, and handing it to Kagome, who took the proffered bowl with a gracious incline of her head, sipping lightly for a moment as the woman poured her own bowl, Kagome decided to press her for answers, she was, after all getting quite anxious, her only friend she'd made her was gone, in what now she was certain was feudal Japan, which made her whole situation a lot scarier if one stopped and thought intrinsically on the real probability of her survival alone.

"So," she started warmly, trying to assume the best of her new friend, despite the growing fear lurking in the back of her mind that he'd abandoned her, "When will Inuyasha return?"

If Kaede had been sipping the stew, Kagome was quite certain she would have spewed it everywhere, for the look she was currently receiving from the priestess. Kagome's face darkened, "He left me, didn't he?" she deadpanned.

Sighing Kaede placed the bowl down, "Aye child," She paused at the strangled cry of frustration from the young woman, who silently fumed across from her. Kaede observed her closely, while asleep Kagome resembled Kikyo, while awake she looked nothing like her. She shared the same complexion, hair color, and similar features, but this girl was very clearly not Kikyo. She had a fiery personality and fierce blue eyes, while her sister's had been a dark brown, that had often resembled a polish onyx, while Kagome's blue eyes rivaled the bluest ocean beneath a bright sun. The way Kagome held herself spoke of an innate confidence and passion, that her sister had never had, Kikyo had been brave but she had been soft spoken. Only when she was forced, was her voice harsh under the stress of the dangerous situations, her confidence that had been revered across the land was an act, she had appeared to be the powerful priestess the people needed her to be, and she'd executed it perfectly.

But Kagome, as Kaede observed now, was a much different woman than her sister, and for some strange reason that made Kaede smile.

"Kagome," she distracted the young woman from her fiercely whispered threats about the dog demon. "Inuyasha has left ye with me, because he knows it is dangerous for ye to be near him, he spoke of why the demons were chasing him with ye, did he not?"

"Yeah those creeps chased us for almost three days, I wasn't going to let him run me around all of Nippon without an explanation!" Kagome exclaimed, between sips of the delicious stew. Kaede shook her head in acknowledgment and stared into the fire across from her, deciding what to tell Kagome and where to start.

"Inuyasha can't run anymore, for if he does... he will put ye in danger, he has resolved to return to the West in exchange for your safety-"

"Wait, but Inuyasha doesn't want to fight!" Kagome interjected, she looked horrified, "I didn't ask him to do this!"

"Aye, child...but this was not ye decision to make, Inuyasha is a Prince of the Western lands, and as such, must face his responsibilities someday. Ye have just given him the reason to so a little sooner." Kaede had picked up her bowl of stew again and sipped from him tentatively, knowing this conversation was far from over.

Kagome gripped the bowl harshly, half afraid she was going to snap it between her fingers, she was so mad, but also fiercely distraught, she hadn't known Inuyasha for long and hadn't even thought if she'd considered him a friend or not. But as she sat staring into the bowl of stew in this small hut, she knew Inuyasha meant something to her, she desperately wanted to find that damn well and go home.

"..but not before I set this straight," Kagome mumbled, Kaede simply continued to sip from her bowl of stew, quietly observing the headstrong woman before her for a moment before pouring herself another bowl of stew.

"Priestess Kaede," Kagome said, breaking the silence and causing Kaede to look up, to find Kagome staring sheepishly into her bowl of stew.

"Aye, child?"

"Did he...uh...I mean," Kagome's eyebrows furrowed.

_This is ridiculous_, she thought.

She knew this was supposed to be a kind gesture on Inuyasha's part, but she couldn't just leave it like this, he didn't need to go fight in a war he didn't care about! Kagome was almost certain that the only way to go home was to go back down the well. And once she did, she would be safe, and he could continue jumping down waterfalls and evading demons while laughing.

"Kagome?" Kaede prodded, uncertain why the girl was acting so oddly, she had no frame of reference to discern Kagome's behavior, having only officially met her within the past thirty minutes.

"uh..." Kagome fiddled with the small brown bowl, "Did he ask you to tell me anything...?" she finally managed to asked, awkwardly, she felt like some sappy protagonist in a romantic comedy, and absolutely loathed the feeling.

"Aye, Inuyasha said to tell ye to go home."

Kagome's eyebrow and nose twitched as she attempted to restrain herself.

"Is..that all?" Kagome forced herself to not get hysterical at this telephone game demand on the part of Inuyasha.

"Aye, Child...are ye alright?" Kaede asked worriedly, Kagome had placed down the bowl and had her hands clenched tightly atop either knee.

"Of course!" She exclaimed shrilly, having imagined all the things a decent guy would say to a girl he may never see again and having completely forgot this particular was a complete idiot - who needed a swift kick to the head right now, the nerve this guy!

She then whipped her head up, smiling confidently, she stared fiercely into Kaede's eye,

"Which road will take me to the Western Army's camp?"

Kaede sighed, there would be no dissuading this woman,

"I will tell ye, but before ye go, ye must prepare accordingly if ye wish to survive the journey there... and what will surely follow if ye remain at the half-demon's side."

Kagome's blue eyes narrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Ye life will be threatened at every turn, Inuyasha does not live a life of certainties and his mouth often gets him in to far more trouble than ye'd imagine. And, If ye wish to survive these roads alone, ye must not smell like a woman, and ye must not look like a woman...ye must not be a woman."

Kagome's eyes widened, _Is this lady crazy?_ She thought.

Kagome's incredulous expression furrowed her brows further and her mouth hung open in disbelief, after a moment she collected herself, and ran a hand through her wavy raven hair nervously,

"How is that even possible?"

Kaede smiled knowingly, "Well ye are already halfway there," she motioned to the black haori and hakumas Kagome was already wearing and continued, "A witch I may not be, but, there are some spells of deceptions I have learned over the years from a traveling sage."

Kaede reached into her pocket and pulled out a cloth, that opened to reveal a handful of black and white beads, Kagome's expression remained confused and wary after the mention of witchcraft, she wanted to help Inuyasha out, but she was not about to have a penis magically transfigured between her legs to do so.

"Um," Kagome mumbled, "What will those do?"Kagome was scared to ask, but even more scared to let this lady do whatever she was planning to do with them without a knowing first.

"There is a spell, when uttered, will magically compel these beads around ye neck," She paused as she glanced from the beads to the uncertain Kagome, "They will mask the feminine aspect of ye scent. But know this, when ye remove these beads...even for a moment - the spell will be broken. "

Kagome nodded her head, "Okay, easy enough...what about uh...you know..." Kagome blushed in embarrassment, hoping Kaede would understand where she was going with the question, fortunately, she did, and Kaede smiled amusingly as she responded to Kagome's obvious query, "For that time each month, ye will have to remove yeself from that camp, if ye intend on staying till ye next cycle."

Kagome nodded quickly wanting to move on from the subject, "Okay." Kagome determinedly stood and winced slightly at the pain in her side, "Well, I should probably get going, its already midday, right?" Kagome asked, Kaede nodded in response, but her gaze was locked on Kagome's hand at her side.

"That reminds me child," Kaede stood and walked to the corner of her hut and reached into a large urn, she pulled out a small brown bag pulled closed by a leather string, she shuffled over to Kagome and handed it to her.

Kagome took it with an outreached hand and stared at the priestess for an explanation. Kaede nodded her head and breathed deeply,

"In the bag in ye hand, is the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, ye must protect it with ye life. Should it fall into the hands of evil, this land would be doomed to an eternity of hell on earth, do ye understand?"

Kagome nodded dumbly, completely overwhelmed and about to ask why this was _her _responsibility, when Kaede continued,

"The wound in ye side is where the jewel came from, ye are the reincarnation of the dead priestess Kikyo, the Shikon-no-Tama priestess. She died fifty years ago with this jewel burned with her body. I do not know why it has returned to this world and although, it is interesting it was fated to return now."

"What is so special about now?"

"Because the jewel ye hold, is the reason Priestess Kikyo was murdered," Kaede walked to a shelf near the exit of her hut and pulled off a sheathed black short sword and handed it to Kagome, who took it immediately, impatiently wanting Kaede to continue,

"And the demon who Killed my sister, Kikyo, is the same Demon the Western lords are going to war with."

Kagome almost dropped the jewel and sword in her hands, her eyes widened as the knowledge of her quest became all the more daunting, terrifying, and suicidal. But she pushed those thoughts from her mind and tightened her grip on the palm sized jewel in her left hand, placing it into her left pocket and fastening the short sword to her waist.

"I will guard it with my life," Kagome stated, her determination renewed, the faster she found Inuyasha the better and if she could find him before he made it to that camp, even better, as long as she stayed far away from this war everything would be okay. Swallowing her fear and solidifying her resolve, Kagome tied back her hair into a low ponytail, and asked with a finality of a man going off to war, which in a way, she supposed she was,

"Can I borrow a horse?"

xxx.

Sesshomaru stared over the camp from the hill of his operations tent, a perpetually unreadable expression rested upon his features, his eyes scanned his camp, observantly watching each man within his charge, with narrowed eyes. The unmistakable stench of humanity burned his nose, through the stink of the normal rank and file demons, through the stink of blood, sweat, and excrement. And his claws twitched in response, he instinctually longed for the vicious brutality of battle, the frustration this submission his responsibilities placed upon him, placed his nerves and temper on constant edge.

And the revolting stench of human soliders was ever persuading the frustrated demon lord to massacre.

General Taisho demanded he lead this pathetic squadron of men to battle, he balked at the idea, he was leading these men only to death, in fact, he was half inclined to kill the human soldiers under the chaos of battle out of spite. At this his eyes narrowed into amused slits, as the simple thought, these dark inclinations brought a perverse pleasure to the tall demon.

Flicking an errant strand of silky silver hair, back over his shoulder, he began to walk back towards the tent where General Taisho was currently arguing with his vassal Jaken. The wind blew lazily, and lightly blew his silver hair back over his shoulder, ever so effortlessly, as he had flicked it away moments before.

_What an annoyance_...He thought benignly, as he went to flick the strands back over his shoulder once more, but Sesshomaru paused, his eyes widened as the scent hit his nose.

Turning to look back over the camp and towards the south, an unmistakable scent, one more detestable than that of humans assaulted him, Sesshomaru's sunset eyes narrowed darkly, as a grimace pulled at the corners of his mouth. Before he could curse the sudden arrival of _it_ there was a heavy clap on his back, without turning, he scented his father, but did not respond to the unnecessary and insulting touch to his body. Sesshomaru's claws itched to slice into his father at that moment,

_How absurd_, he thought. _To pretend that the arrival of Inuyasha is some, clandestine and welcomed event._

"Ha! I told you he would come!" General Taisho exclaimed proudly, as he finally removed his hand from his son's shoulder, and placed his hands on his hips and smiled broadly.

"Tonight we shall celebrate this reunion of family!"

The muscle in Sesshomaru's neck tensed, he gave a sharp, minute nod, and twisted elegantly on his heel, returning swiftly to the operations tent, and deciding on simply ignoring his brothers existence.

_"Filthy half-breed..."_ he whispered cruelly, as he pulled the tent flap back and stepped inside.

General Inu-no-Taisho stood valiantly while awaiting his youngest son's arrival, but his amber eye followed his elder son as he'd turned away venomously, he'd heard the whispered curse, and momentarily forgot his happiness at Inuyasha's return, his elder son had grown into a powerful warrior, who would one day surpass himself, he was certain. But despite his best intentions, Sesshomaru had become the most heartless, cruel being he had ever had the misfortune to meet, and it was this same heartless and mercilessness that he portrayed in all aspects of his life that made General Taisho worry about his son, was he so unhappy?

Turning his thoughts away from the problem of Sesshomaru for the moment, he saw the leaping, red and unmistakable form of Inuyasha, and he broke into a grin once more.

xxx.

**A/N: Okay, so I felt horrible that I said Sesshomaru was going to be in this chapter lots and he...well wasn't - BUT HE WAS IN IT WAY MORE THAN USUAL. And seeing as this is a SESS/KAG fanfiction. ..I should probably work on that, right?! **

**Anyway, he will be in every chapter from now on - so YAY! The introduction and setting up of the story is finally over OMG it was killing me doing all the Kikyo stuff, but I hope it was enjoyable for you. There is one line I absolutely LOVE from the part with Kaede/Kagome - hehe, I'll let you guess what that was! ;D**

**Anyway, there was so many new followers I decided to post a new chapter soon! But guys! You didn't R&amp;R! Please do I absolutely love hearing what you have to say! It is what I love most about writing fanfiction is to get to read your responses to it!**

**Till next time!**

**R&amp;R!**

**-AC**


End file.
